Color mappings are used to map between color spaces. For example, when printing an image, the data representing that image may describe the colors in a first color space, for example in terms or reds, greens and blues (an RGB color space), but it may be intended to print the image using set of colors from a different color space, such as Cyan, Yellow, Magenta and Black (a CYMK color space). A mapping, for example represented in a lookup table, may link the two color spaces such that a particular combination of colors of one color space can be used to reproduce or represent the colors from another color space.
Establishing a color mapping may comprise producing and analysing sample color patches, in some examples in an iterative manner.